


She will be loved

by Bit_of_sparkle



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_of_sparkle/pseuds/Bit_of_sparkle
Summary: Just before her Viennese Waltz, Ranvir reflects on the lines in the song and the man she has fallen for.This is of course entirely fictional and not associated with the individuals or the actual song.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	She will be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Well it was the song that he described said described her journey. Not just her dancing journey but her journey to love.

Surely it was some sort of coincidence he had chosen this song for her. His favourite song not to mention. The same song that Zoe had said ‘It’s like the words were written for you.’ Or the same song where Giovanni explained ‘it describes your journey.’ Except it wasn’t her journey, it was theirs. It often made her think which line was he thinking of in particular? 

‘Most days I don’t recognise me’ - The costumes, the glamour. Couldn’t be further from her day job. She admitted it herself. Stepping out as a dreamgirl was certainly a moment, she would wear that dress everyday if she could. It might not have the same vibe outside number 10 but who cares. She looked ravishing. Her hair was pinned, in what the hair and make up girls described as a transformation. Giovanni was yet to see her, in most cases Ranvir would be the last ready, but she knew he would be admiring the mirror with his beauty shining back. As she knocked on his door, she wasn’t wrong, he was still perfecting the look. As he span round, she was concerned she may have to pick his jaw up. ‘I think I fit the image beautifully,’ she gave a spin. He walked up to her and took her hands, with that stupid grin she loved so much. And simply ushered. ‘I think you look absolutely beautiful.’ How could someone not blush at that. The performance was a dream in itself, walking up the stairs at the end, he gently squeezed her hand and blew the slightest kiss in her direction. The judges comments became a blur and before she knew it they had the highest score so far. He wrapped his arms around her. This was everything she wanted and could have hoped for. As they walked towards their table, he stopped her. ‘You’ve found yourself.’ He was damn right, this was the start of something beautiful, she just knew it. 

‘Rewrite an ending or two?’ - she wouldn’t have pushed him away that first time he tried to kiss her. Cha cha week, she cried non stop. Unsure of whether she wanted comfort or to shout at somebody for making her feel this way. He had halted rehearsals that Thursday before the weekend. Performance day darling! or not. She wasn’t going to put on some show, when she felt like balling her eyes out. He didn’t stop the music, he just took her hand, walked her to the sofa. Sat her down and sat next to her. He began questioning her, Why she was sad? What was wrong that particular day? Whether she felt ‘ready?’ Ready for what. She opted for silence. But he dug deeper. Brushing the tiny strands of hair out of her eyes and stroking her cheeks. She faced him, placing a gentle hand on his leg. He moved in slowly. Her hand moved from his leg and gently placed on his chest. She put enough pressure on to stop their lips meeting. ‘I can’t.’ She ushered. ‘Not yet.’ She could physically. But mentally not just yet. ‘Let me know when you can.’ He whispered back. ‘I’ll wait for you, I’ll wait forever if I have to.’ She admired his sheer nerve that he had the faith she would change her mind. But as he always said, ‘I know you better than you know yourself Ranvi’ 

‘I’m not anything like I used to be’ - when asked, dare I say it. do you feel like a dancer? She had to question herself, as to what that felt like. Yes she felt she had learnt routines, but more than that she felt like she could conquer challenges. She felt brave. Whether that constitutes a dancer, she was unsure. Giovanni would always say, ‘I’m proud, so proud of you.’ And one day instead of saying, ‘are you sure?’ Or ‘shall I do it again.’ She would simply reply with, ‘I couldn’t have done it without you.’ Or ‘whatever happens, thank you.’ She no longer questioned her ability, she could do anything. And fuck what anyone else said, she had delved deep to find this confidence and god she wasn’t going to lose it again. Next came the question of did dance change her life or her beautiful dance partner? Because with him, she felt like she could fly. Connection was everything. And it always will be. He’d watched her grow, and as magical as that must have been to watch. She only knew the magic of how it felt. 

‘She is hard on herself’ - American Smooth week. How could anyone forget Paula and Patrick? When walking past them, her hand was occupied in his, it was cold but she felt so warm. With only their gloves separating their skin. They both watched them across the park. Before she had time to say, let that be our inspiration. He bent down slightly and whispered. ‘I want us to act like them Saturday, BUT..’ he went on to say, ‘in reality, I want to grow old like them with you, forever.’ She shivered with the thought that someone would want to grow old with her. That week was special for her. Then Saturday night came, the week before was the infamous Argentine Tango, the one that got everyone hot under the collar. 27! Giovanni had been delighted and so much taken her back to his dressing room, he didn’t stop snogging her until her taxi arrived. No fucks were given. If people heard let them hear. But then week 6, 24 points. All Ranvir read was ‘3 points less than last week.’ Sat at the dim lit table after they’d been husband and wife for a mere 90 seconds of their lifetime, he took her hand. ‘You smashed it.’ But he was just being nice surely. Maybe she had let him down or at the very least herself. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry it’s less’ she was almost pleading that he wouldn’t be disheartened. But he was different, she knew that deep down. ‘You are nothing less than perfect.’ She knew from that moment on, let the demons go, your harshest critic is yourself, but you don’t need to be this tough. 

‘Bring Back the Fire in her eyes’ - Passion, that’s all she could possibly associate the Argentine Tango with. That particular Tuesday, when she only knew the basic steps, she felt a wave of confidence come through. It hadn’t gone unnoticed, it wasn’t a coincidence that day he had called her sexy 10 times. ‘Let’s do it again princess.’ The Prince track filled the room as they went full out. Until he stopped. Everyone thought the end of the dance was the moment. But almost 30 seconds into the dance. She is almost on her knee and he is inches away, he pulls her up. Except that Tuesday he didn’t. His face was still inches away and his breathing matched hers. She found bravery from somewhere. ‘Are you going to do it then?’ He didn’t need clarification on what she meant, he crashed his lips into her. She felt fire through her body as he held her head in his hands. He stopped for a second to pull her up, of course he would be worried it was uncomfortable for her, that was just the type of man he was. He opted to pick her up of the floor. She wrapped her legs around him, as he leant her against the wall. It was messy but she had never felt so loved and so appreciated by someone. He didn’t try and take it further. 3pm in Elstree they had been lucky to have these 5 minutes uninterrupted. ‘I want you so badly. Come to mine after this.’ His voice in her ear did something to her, she couldn’t speak. She simply nodded, as he let her feet back on the ground again. The rest of the rehearsal was professional, film crew in and out. She took up the offer of going to his that night, they ate, they slept and they loved. He said to her that night as she gazed out his window at the distant city lights, with his arms wrapped around her. ‘Don’t ever let that flame go out again, and if you do, I’ll be there to relight it.’ He was never going to let her feel alone again. That wasn’t dance magic. It was just magic.

‘Growing stronger each day’ - noone warned her of how deep she would have to go to take away the demons. Wednesday was usually known as hump day, except Ranvir preferred weepy Wednesdays. ‘I don’t know you do it,’ that’s all he could say when she poured her heart out. What did he mean exactly? The 3am starts. Hunny they were a breeze compared to some off the shit she faced. 4pm hit, the Wednesday before Viennese Waltz week, Ranvir would never get tired of listening to the song over again. Hearing the lyrics like they were tattooed on her. The sky was getting darker and they both fell back into the sofa. She smashed the dance already as far as he was concerned. He put a gentle hand on her cheek, and gazed at her with a smile. ‘You haven’t cried today baby.’ Subconsciously she hadn’t realised this, she’d fallen in love with the dance and more importantly him. She suddenly had no reason to have any fear or worry. ‘I’m stronger now,’ she said, ‘I’m no longer facing this scared, I’m fighting to get us as far as we can.’ It made her realise, he had the skills, but they had been on a journey together. He hadn’t admitted it but she was teaching him things, he didn’t think he would need to learn. ‘More carrot, less stick.’ She would say. Would he ever use this approach again? She was unsure. He told her she was different, she made him see life from a whole new perspective. As a dancer, a partner and a lover. She had grown, but so had he. She wasn’t alone on this journey, and he couldn’t have been prouder to be joining her on it. They would always be stronger together. 

After her reflecting, she felt a need to thank him. She squeezed his hands as they waited in the wings, her awkwardly propped kitchen on display on the floor. ‘Thank you for choosing this song.’ It meant more than the world, that he had the trust in her to perform to his favourite song. He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek so not to damage her make up, he would do that later. Somewhere more private. He replied ‘Thank you for making me see things so differently.’ As they finally got the stage call, she realised it didn’t matter what line hit home or what line he was thinking of the most. All that mattered was that dance tonight, what followed was irrelevant. She was walking away proud whatever the outcome. As he planted a kiss on her head at the end of the dance, she grabbed her chest. She knew they had won regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story and the concept. Each line to the song carries so much meaning, both in waitress and Ranvirs journey.


End file.
